


睡着的雪

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 睡着的雪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 老师虚学生高杉×学生银时
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki, Utsuro/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你想要接吻吗？”  
> 高杉背光站在飞尘飘扬的美术教室轻声问银时。

（1）  
高杉第一次注意到银时是在午休之后。彼时他刚刚照例从厕所洗了把脸。他讨厌昏昏沉沉，清醒的大敌。  
午休结束的课间总是最安静的，十几岁的孩子一睡着就没了分寸，恨不得连第一节课也睡掉，第一节课的预备铃打响了也不见得有几个抬头。高杉就是在这时听见了声不大不小的低吼，闷闷的，一副夏天逼仄房间的面貌，房间墙面的漆都零零碎碎剥落。颓败。  
别碰我。若在平时，男生的声音大概率会被淹没在青春期孩子的嬉闹中，可惜此时万籁俱寂，整个教室都空空回荡着无力的恐惧。  
恐惧。有趣。高杉想。刚开学不久，他与坂田银时还并不很熟，印象中是个懒散又跳脱的人，与恐惧实在不配。  
不经意碰到他的女生大约从没见过这样没有分寸的他，慌乱地不停道歉，尖细的声音比预备铃更刺耳，高中生的头一个接一个青葱似的冒出来。  
银时似乎找回了出走的理智，马上机灵地起身给那不知姓吉本还是吉田的女生道歉，眉蹙起又展开，仿佛从未出现，却被坐在他前方的高杉恰恰捕捉，放进名为“坂田银时”的载玻片，滴上化学染料，塞进显微镜细细观察。  
他三言两语就将女生安慰得红着脸离开，似乎是说什么做了噩梦，吓到她十分对不起云云。吉本被说得母性大发，当下就表示自己可以担起安慰的职责，希望坂田同学不要顾虑，大胆倾诉。  
高杉在心里嗤笑，面上只是扯起嘴角，一副其实并未运用肌肉的刻薄。他才不会倾诉，搞不好还只是匡你的借口。他直觉坂田银时嘴里没几句实话，却真切被他口中的噩梦和心中新鲜制作的玻片挑起心里的尾巴，羽毛般搔在他的心窝。  
打发走了同情心泛滥的女同学，银时重新趴了下来，一副没骨头的样子，似乎并未注意到目睹全程的冷眼看客，只是趴下前飞快的一瞥让高杉疑心他到底是注意到了自己还是没有。  
一阵没来由的烦躁笼罩了高杉，他拍拍正卡着桌沿摆放教科书的桂，朝外摆摆头示意自己出去一趟。桂规劝他好好上课的话还没出口，他就已将书包里的烟盒和打火机揣进口袋，朝实验楼走去。  
桂猜他只能和老师说高杉身体又不舒服，又去保健室了。

高杉穿过走廊，拐进两幢楼相连的门廊，拉开沉沉的绿色大门，闪身走进阴冷昏暗的实验楼。  
他轻车熟路地打开楼梯与底层地面隔出的杂货间的木门，打开雨迹斑驳的玻璃窗，点燃了一根烟。  
虽已入秋，天气依然闷热，像被塑料封皮秘密贴在口鼻，焦躁也没法子。高杉没有烟瘾，也并不拿它当排解什么的手段，只是单纯吸入，再吐出。  
世上单纯的事可不多。  
搬出来已经四年，他得以有所保留。心中叫嚣着要毁灭的巨兽略略平息，不再张牙舞爪要求以他人的毁灭作自身的养料。  
吐出的烟雾散开在午后的烈日中，很快无影无踪。发烫的水泥地上粘着被车轮滚过的干瘪蚯蚓，让高杉不适时宜地想起冬天被压实又发灰的雪，反正两者最后都被阳光夺去生命，成为风或者泥。  
虚掩着的门被推开，年久失修的金属轴承发出哀鸣。高杉惊讶于自己竟没听到脚步声。  
幕布拉开，是坂田银时。  
他松松垮垮地单手插着口袋晃进窄小的房间，耷拉着脑袋背靠在窗台边，两手手肘向后撑着。  
高杉捏着烟尾巴，将手伸出窗外，看着不在演出名单上的人。  
出来上厕所，居然也有意外收获呢，高杉君。他笑得露出尖尖的牙，眉梢满是促狭。  
他也不管高杉配不配合，只是自顾自说。  
给我一根吧？  
银时放下手臂，突然直起身子靠近高杉。他的眼睛是血红色的，高杉盯着眼前的少年想。分明是漩涡，是催眠师的钟摆，轻轻松松就让他步入陌生的地界。晃神间，银时已伸手探入他裤子口袋取出了一根烟，屈起的手指隔着薄薄的布料蹭着高杉的大腿。痒。  
谢谢啊。他挑起一边眉毛，抓住高杉的右手，凑过去给自己点了烟。高杉没有反抗，任由他冰凉的手贴上自己的。  
真凉。高杉想。在闷热的初秋像冬天的冰雪。  
南方的小城难得见雪。  
两个无聊的高中生逃掉可有可无的国文课，躲在狭小的杂货间里抽烟。银时微微眯起眼睛，让他想起继母养的那只波斯猫，用手指轻轻搔它的脖子时就会露出这种表情。  
他用余光观察着银时，此时少年的表情已趋于空洞，是一张洁净的A4白纸。  
高杉想起他声音里无力的恐惧，暗自猜测哪张是人皮面具，哪张是脸。

一支烟没抽完，门外便传来清洁工大婶的交谈声，似乎在询问扫帚在哪儿。  
随着声音越来越近，高杉和银时对视一眼，接着踩掉甩下的烟蒂，默契地开始爬窗——银时以过快的反应拔得头筹，首先踩上窗台跨了出去，高杉则用手一撑，也跳了出去。刚刚关上窗户，木门便被打开，他们隐约听到烟味太重的抱怨。  
二人蹲在墙边，看着瞬时变为同党的对方，笑了。  
高杉很快收敛起脸上少见的单纯笑意，看着还在咧着嘴笑的银时。刚刚发育抽条的银时让人不知该称他为男孩还是男人，细长的手脚覆着均匀饱满的肌肉，皮肤很白——尤其是脸，仿佛精心烧制的白釉瓷面，凑近了能看到脸颊下细细的蓝紫色静脉。  
笑起来的银时更像不谙世事的孩童，像初识世间的新人，散发着柔和的光芒，想要触碰他的想法都成为了亵渎。  
高杉不自然地转开脸，提议去后方的艺术楼，反正刚刚抽完烟的他们也不适合回教室。  
银时点点头，呼了口气，和高杉并肩往前走去。  
艺术楼里多是空教室，两人一扇扇门推开也只收获意料之中的无趣。直到高杉推开了三楼的美术教室，发现满屋子的石膏像与复刻的油画和素描。  
高杉走进拉着帘子的教室，银时一言不发跟在他身后。  
小时候父亲专门找人来辅导他艺术史，反正是为了带他出席宴会时不至一问三不知，甚至期待他夸夸其谈。高杉从未让父亲如意过，因此明面上好好学习，到了觥筹交错的应酬之时再张冠李戴，一副满脑子只有玩乐的废柴样。  
因而获得了再也不用浪费生命的特权。  
高杉四处晃了一圈，都是往日里见过的画和雕塑，从达芬奇到费谢尔，除了……  
除了这张。  
银时停在一张木雕的照片前，停留的时间过长了些，表情也并非他往常的游刃有余，抑或带着狡黠的懒散，高杉什么也看不到，一片空白，虚无。  
金色卷发的男子闭着眼依靠于黑发男人的胸口，右手与他的右手相握，安详又静谧。  
高杉猜测这是宗教，其余一无所知。于是他走到银时身旁，隔着段距离用随意的声音问他是什么。  
过了好久，高杉听不到他的呼吸，只有时间在两人的昏暗房间里流淌的声音拂过他的耳畔，久到他以为银时不会答。  
这是耶稣和圣约翰。银时用念历史课本的声音回答道，遮掩高杉已然发现的裂痕。  
接着他转身拉开窗帘。太暗了吧。  
突如其来的光霎时充满整个空间，像用吸尘器抽走了黑暗和刚刚旖旎的气氛。  
他此地无银地朝高杉笑，挠挠头，又成了懒散的他。  
过猛的动作掀起一阵风，吹起物件上蒙着的灰尘，毫无防备的二人被呛得咳嗽。  
高杉打开窗户，转头便看见捂着嘴眼泪汪汪的银时，晶莹的眼中有着融化的冰雪，映出紫发的他。  
他上前几步，堪堪停在银时面前几厘米，轻声问。  
“你想要接吻吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一共四篇，包括一篇番外。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
“你想要接吻吗？”  
高杉背光站在飞尘飘扬的美术教室轻声问银时。  
银时水光潋滟的双眼微微睁大，放下了捂着口鼻的手，高杉得以窥见他生动的不知所措。面目纯善如初生羊犊，满目的茫然充满对世界的好奇——对高杉的好奇，像见到新奇玩意儿的孩童，即将伸出手去触碰。  
高杉轻轻拂过他洁白无暇的脸颊，捕捉他嘴角微不可察的弧度。上帝送过高杉一份温柔作礼物，只是没能长久。银时是他的第二份礼物，透着整个人类的高贵，流淌中时间的孩子，藏着神明的云。  
他静静地等待，直到银时将目光聚集于他碧色的双眸，然后受宠若惊般轻轻点头。  
不要这样。高杉为此心痛，你不该露出这样的神色，没有人会不想亲吻你，不想触碰你柔软的嘴唇，不想分享你透着初夏水果味的呼吸。  
他轻柔地用嘴唇蹭着银时饱满的唇瓣，伸出舌尖轻轻感受银时嘴唇的纹理。  
这是个过分小心的吻，银时下意识地回应。他微张开嘴，随着高杉的动作而动作，便于他更加深入自己。  
高杉很快克制自己停下。他不是第一次接吻。这个念头像乌云困扰他，念头藤蔓般缠绕生长。他和谁亲吻？又做了其他什么？  
一贯冷静的高杉察觉到自己的失控，很快强迫自己镇定下来。他的手落在银时纤细的脖颈上，将他压向自己。阳光透过窗照在银时身上，高杉能看清他皮肤上细小的金色绒毛。  
贴着银时的胸膛，高杉听见他平稳的呼吸，有力的心跳，他从未像现在这样具象化，对高杉，对世界。  
下课铃突兀地响起，银时下意识问道，下节什么课？  
高杉似乎嗅到一股甜腻的牛奶味，贴着银时耳边道，日本史。  
呼出的热气似乎让银时想笑，高杉感受到了他胸腔内欲发出的闷笑，这具身体却先大脑一步僵硬。生动被封印，虚假的面具再度夺取身体主权。  
银时放开手，后退一步，木偶般断断续续道，我们该回去。  
怎么？高杉细细观察他表情，试图解码。除了熟悉的恐惧再也读不出其他。他竟品出西西弗对推动石块的无力与屈服，仿佛普罗米修斯怀着赎罪之心日日被啄食内脏。  
那是对绝对权力的服从，对自身苦役的认命，对徒劳消耗的熟视无睹，却无意间流露出了求救的意味。  
银时没有回答，只是行尸走肉般打开门，将刚刚发生的一切打断。  
走吧。他不知是对谁说。  
回到教室，两人又变成了恭敬的前后桌，传递资料，拾起掉落的橡皮。银时快乐又调皮，和教室里的你我他说垃圾话，高杉继续冷静，翻开日本史课本，预习虚布置的功课。  
日本史老师虚是高杉唯一在意的人。在这个人人只在意自己生活的南方小城，虚以温和的性子鹤立鸡群，即使高杉觉得那只是居高临下转换而来的另一种表现形式，却不得不承认他很成功，几乎骗过了所有人。  
没有人不称赞虚的学识渊博和温文尔雅，连带着对他收养的孩子都另眼相看——对了，高杉快要忘记银时是他收养的孩子。居民们偶尔也会感慨两者的性格怎么差这么大，只是作风一向低调的虚不受这聒噪小城的喜爱，马上便沉寂。  
他们似乎是银时国中搬来的，到了高中，几乎已没人记得二者的关联。  
高杉拿起自动铅笔，漫无目的地在空白处写下虚这个字，抬头注视着白色长发的男人。狭长的眼，血色的眸，低沉的声音，高杉总觉得里面透着不屑，对眼前学生的不屑，对所讲述的知识的不屑，对生命的不屑，对世界的不屑。  
像他的名字，虚无里带着想要毁灭一切的暴戾。  
高杉直觉银时对虚的态度不大对劲，除了超越正常范围的敬畏却找不出更多，他知道一定有什么是他无从得知，却不知从何处下手。

银时完备坚固的外壳似乎越来越密密地包裹着他，体贴无拘无束的面具越来越紧地贴着他的皮肤，高杉偶尔感觉到他的疲惫。  
然而就像那个噩梦，高杉总有办法在壳张开的一瞬间侵入。  
那是另一场噩梦。惯于清醒的高杉察觉到身后越来越焦躁的气场，看看跃跃欲试的吉本同学，还是拍醒了银时。睡得迷迷糊糊的银时刚想重复第一次的怒吼，就被高杉在他耳边的别出声拉回了神智。  
跟我走。没等银时反应过来，他已被拉着手腕跑出了教室。  
高杉拉着银时跳下台阶，一直向下，直到墙面的漆都剥落，周围的世界一片灰暗，粗糙的砖块堪堪擦过银时的皮肤，四周布满了钢筋和管道。  
全世界只剩下两人的呼吸声。  
银时并不出声去询问，仿佛他对高杉有天然的信任。他向高杉交出自己，确认对方不会伤害自己。  
高杉右拐，打开一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门，拉着银时走进充满蒸汽和管道的房间。他顺手关上门。  
巨大的风扇缓缓转动着，发出不大的轰鸣声，影子撇在走进的二人身上，鲜活的两张面孔忽明忽暗。地上、墙壁上映满格子样的光影，让人错觉来到了另一个世界，离明亮的教室，聒噪的高中生，按部就班的两点一线和诡异的白发老师三万公里的伊甸园。  
高杉引银时站到正中间，一块雨水篦子般的铁器上，松开浸满汗水的手，悄声贴在他耳边道，等着。  
高杉看进银时的眼睛，噩梦带来的些微惧意已消散殆尽，取而代之的是隐隐的兴奋和欢欣。  
等着。高杉又重复道，像怕得不到糖果的孩子会哭泣。  
一阵强烈的气流由下而上吹动站在此处的高杉和银时，空气钻进他们宽大的校服，将其吹鼓吹胀，被塞进裤子里的衬衫下摆偷偷溜出来，泄露了少年平坦细腻的小腹。银时柔软的白色碎发被吹得散开，在空中乱乱地飞舞。  
哇。银时声音里的惊讶逐渐转变成了兴奋，他快乐地笑着，间或向下看着巨大气流的来源，又抬头看着紫色的发丝浮起在空中飞扬的高杉，眼睛里有亮亮的光圈。  
他没见过这样的银时，这样只为了一件小事而开心快乐得尖叫的银时，高杉浅浅笑了，觉得他也开心。  
气流停止，他们落回地面。  
这是通风口。他温柔地对银时解释。能清空你的思绪。感觉好多了，对吗？  
银时笑得眼角有波纹荡开，嘴角也弯弯，眼中光芒闪耀好像鲜血，从伤口欢快流出。  
是啊，是啊！他惊喜地环顾四周，大约在想自己怎么没找到这么个好地方。  
这里脱离空间，脱离时间。高杉跟随他的目光，重又观察一遍这昏暗的地方，最后目光还是落到了银时的脸上。  
什么都有可能发生。在通风口。他看着银时充满期待的眼睛，好奇自己眼中是否也出现了光圈，抑或这是银时的独特之处。  
会发生什么？银时更加凑近高杉，鼻尖几乎贴着他的鼻尖。  
等着。声音变得暗哑，高杉舔了舔嘴唇。  
气流再次涌出，他们踩着地面，却仿佛真真切切漂浮于半空中，空气中氤氲的蒸汽让他们错觉正身处云端，身为人类却也像鸟儿般自由。  
高杉轻轻询问他的乖巧小孩，洁净雪花的悄然谜语，琉璃铸成的易碎猫咪。我可以吻你吗？  
这回银时没让他等太久，或者说，几乎是瞬间，银时主动吻上了他的嘴唇，带着不可辩驳的热度和冲劲，狠狠撞上。  
过去了一分钟，或许一万秒，这又有什么区别？反正他们交换呼吸，思绪，热情，生命。  
银时像睡着的雪，靠近火便化成流动的水。高杉是火——水与火的情谊多么美妙！  
太阳是银时眼睛的颜色，冰雪是他脚步的颜色。  
高杉想要银时一直露出没有防备的笑容，想要另一只眼与他分享自己眼中所见，想要时间永远停在这个空旷的空间，2018年的秋天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前的note：  
> 碎碎念：上一章的木雕的画是耶稣和圣约翰，二人关系亲密（请自行脑补）且为师生关系，这么一暗示应该知道隐藏CP了吧。  
> 正文完了还会有篇虚银的番外吧，不过虚你们也知道的，他的尿性肯定不是真的爱银时。  
> 这章银时彻底喜欢上高杉啦，ooc肯定有，毕竟这是AU校园向的，最后一段是我很喜欢的实习医生格蕾里的一段，owen带christina去通风口，有种超越一切只有两个人的感觉。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）  
高杉花费更多时间和银时在一起。他喜欢看银时吃饭，塞进菜的腮帮子一鼓一鼓，食物还没咽下便急着开口分享昨天回家路上看到的狡猾炸毛野猫，家附近刚刚盛开的菊花，昨天梦到的惊险梦境。这世界透过银时的叙述染上了梦幻般可人的色彩。高杉头一次觉得这世界并非无药可救。  
高中生最喜欢打破规矩，即使知道是叛逆期作祟也愿意试上一试。仿佛不做点徒劳无功的事无法证明自己从青春期走了一遭，何况是逃掉恰好课堂小测的国文课。  
河上万齐和来岛又子来找高杉的时候银时正尽全力向紫发少年讲述草莓牛奶有多好喝，撑着头注视银时的高杉目光里有沉醉的星河，和煦的春风，来岛又子看得入了迷。  
还没等河上万齐说完逃课去看什么电影，银时马上举起手响应，亮晶晶的眼睛里满是期待，夹杂着偷偷剪下桂的头发时的调皮。  
高杉喜欢这样生动的银时。他对电影毫无兴趣，可是他喜欢看银时开心的样子。  
于是四个人接连翻过学校后山的围墙，拍拍沾了灰尘的黑色校服，在学校附近的车站等电车。  
银时像静不下来的小孩子，一会儿踮起脚尖看电车，一会儿绕到站牌的另一边瞧电车的发车频率，直到高杉握住他的手，紧紧把他牵在身边。  
银时偷偷脸红，抱怨校服领子勒住了呼吸。  
消停点。他靠近银时的耳朵道。  
这个点影院没什么人，四个校服打扮的高中生站在售票大厅尤其扎眼，翻来覆去看上映的片子，最后还是落入俗套地选了爱情片，却不是典型的那种。  
《水形物语》。  
他们坐最后一排，因为适宜接吻。只有单身和极客才坐前排。来岛又子这样对男友说。  
哑女悄悄将鸡蛋放在怪物面前。  
鸡蛋。她用双手比划。  
鸡蛋。怪物学她的样子。  
光线照在银时脸上比照在其他人脸上柔和。哑女悄悄将头靠在公车窗户玻璃上微笑，雨滴细细落在她脸颊旁，窗照出她隐秘的快乐。  
电影院多么神奇，黑暗里安放少年人过于浓烈的恋情。高杉转头看银时入神的侧脸。  
他洁白的男孩，为了哑女的快乐而屏住呼吸，分明的侧脸让他忍不住亲吻。  
高杉吻上银时的嘴角，慢慢碾磨，吮吸。银时像冬日初雪，微凉的体温带着雪后草地的清新，让他不愿放开。  
靛青色的雨幕是多么美妙，绘出昏黄灯光下浪漫游于水中的画师一定不知道，这电影是多么适合接吻。  
他们一直吻，一直吻。直到哑女欲泣，朝老画家比出长长的句子。  
我所经历的一切，将我带到了他身边。  
他看我的眼神……他不知道我缺少了什么，或者……我是……怎样的不完整……  
他视我为……我自己……我本身的样子。  
而现在……我可以拯救他……  
二十五分钟比一秒短，不够高杉完全占有他怀里的少年。少年眼中雾气弥漫，靠在椅背上喘息着看他。高杉亲吻他的发梢，他的眉，他的眼，他的鼻子，他的脸颊，他微微凸出的喉结，如果可以，他想亲吻他的全身。  
银时。他低低唤他名字。  
白发少年眼中映出他比往日柔和千百倍的脸，碧色眸子里糅杂物快要满溢。  
别说。银时第一次完完全全展现出面具下的脆弱，害怕高杉无法触及的东西。  
爱的本质一说出全变质。他微微大声，仿佛时间来不及。不要说话。  
银时额头贴上他的。高杉感到银时的双手微微按住了自己脖子的动脉，却也只是闭上了双眼，感受银时前额冰凉的皮肤。  
他不明白为什么银时的爱只在沉默中生长，却愿意听银时的话，遵从他的意愿。  
终于，哑女救出了浑身鳞片的水怪，他们赤裸着拥抱，拉上浴帘做爱。  
银时转过头不看，盯着高杉放在扶手上的右手，突然向后，滑下红色的椅子。  
他歪头靠上高杉的肩膀，动了两下调整姿势，软软的卷发蹭在高杉脖子，痒痒的。最后像被惯坏的孩子将半边重量交给高杉。  
银时很轻。高杉想，难怪总觉得他单薄。他抬起手揉揉银时的卷发。即使银时将不受女生欢迎怪罪于天然卷，他不这么觉得。蓬松的白色卷发像即将到来的冬日初雪，洁白无暇，转眼就消失在阳光下。可即便银时是雪，高杉也想将他放进私有冰窖，日日得见。  
老画家的声音缓缓讲述非典型故事的典型结局：当我说起她，我会说起什么？  
拥有了鳃的哑女被怪物紧紧抱住，在流动又闪耀的波光中摇曳拥抱。  
……他们永远幸福快乐？我相信的确如此。  
银时勾起嘴角，为不属于自己的幸福而快乐。  
……他们彼此相爱，永远相爱，我确信如此。  
低沉的嗓音缓缓念出诗句。  
“无法感知你的形状，你与我缠绵，将我环绕。  
“知你存在，我眼中满映着你的爱，让我心生宁静，  
“因你无处不在。”

冬天的天色总是暗的早。刚出电影院，天已蒙蒙暗了下去，街边的灯亮起来。  
明明才入冬，居然飘起了雪。高杉拿出包里白色的围巾给银时围好，后者乖乖站好，等着一圈一圈绕圈的高杉为他围好柔软的围巾，笑得嘴角弯弯。  
雪花一接触到人便瞬间融化，银时却兴致缺缺。  
我以前住的地方一年四季都下雪。他接住雪花，又无聊地甩甩手。  
高杉看着他。这是他第一次讲起过去的事。  
可他没能听到后来的故事。  
银时直直看着朝他们走来的虚，不自觉攥紧高杉的手。  
高杉同学。虚露出塑料假人般没有温度的笑容对他打招呼。  
他微微颔首，叫了声老师好。  
身着黑色西服套装配红领带的虚朝银时伸出手，以温柔又强硬的语气命令他。  
银时，和老师走吧。  
高杉的手被攥的很疼。虚红色的领带刺眼又令他烦躁。  
他更加紧地回握住银时。  
下一秒手就被彻底放开。他看着银时闭上眼睛深深吸了口气，抬手勾住他的书包，又放开。  
银时露出一个比哭还勉强的笑容，朝虚走去。  
一个念头猛地击中高杉，驱使他上前拉住银时的手。  
别走。他希望自己可以命令银时，这样就能留下他。  
哦？有趣。虚勾起一侧嘴角，伸出舌头仿佛在舔舐并不存在的鲜血。高杉感到一股粘腻的恶意向自己袭来。  
手中的银时明显打了个寒战，他甩开高杉的手，上前几步拽住虚西服的下摆。  
老师，我跟你走。他抬起头看着虚血红的眼睛，低声对高杉道别。  
再见……高杉……晋助。  
那是银时第一次叫高杉的名字。  
也是最后一次。

银时消失了。和虚一起。高杉再也没见过他。  
不管他如何打听，都无法得到二人的消息，他们仿佛人间蒸发了，就像2018年的初雪，还没落到地上就融化，无影无踪。  
高杉有时怀疑银时是否真的存在过，那个洁白无暇的男孩，只在他的亲吻下融化为春水的睡着的雪。  
他恍惚想起他与银时的闲谈。  
死是什么？  
银时抬起头与他对视，好像要将他的脸印在记忆中。  
你不在的地方。他轻轻说道。  
可他不希望他死，他宁愿银时活着。即使没有他。  
高杉后来在那天的书包里发现一张纸条。一向字迹潦草的银时这回一笔一画，横平竖直。  
“要用怀念爱我。“  
“那时我终将活过。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的诗句均来自《致未来的诗人》塞尔努达。  
> 以前的碎碎念：写完了，其实算是我第二次认真写AU？可能有点cliche，但我还挺喜欢这个构思的。雪这个意象我点得挺生硬的，各种对虚的暗示也不太成功……至于里面奇怪的诗化的语言，全部来自我最近喜欢的诗人塞尔努达，觉得很合就用了。还有就是《水形物语》是3月上映的，但我设定是18年冬天了，算bug？里面哑女其实有隐射银时，等到下一篇虚银番外就会看出来，总之谢谢  
> 把三篇都看完的人！下篇再见哈哈哈哈，可能会写我一直想写的傻白甜风格了。感谢！欢迎评论呀。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


	4. Chapter 4：失语者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：未成年性行为，强制性行为，pua行为，trigger warning。

虚在坂田银时五岁的时候捡到了他。  
那天雪一片一片地落，纷纷扬扬像玉兰花瓣。  
银时抱着把生锈的剑，剑鞘是雪的颜色，墨绿色的剑柄很是扎眼。他慢吞吞走到一身玄黑的虚面前，乖巧地抬头看着他。白色浴衣下摆被雪浸湿，洇开了布料上的血。  
与我相遇你才诞生。虚后来如此对他说道。  
银时丢失了五岁前的记忆，接受五岁时生命才开始拥有意义并不难。  
虚教他识字，读书，教他如何运用可怕的锋利铁器；教他说话，教他感受，当然最重要的，教他爱。  
第一次教导银时要爱他是在银时刚满十二岁时。虚从不存疑问，他只陈述。  
要爱我。他说，语气像雨滴落进死海，毫无波澜。  
为什么？银时睁大眼睛问，彼时他疑问的能力还未消磨殆尽。  
因为你只因我的爱被造。虚用华美的腔调朗诵，精美虚假如光滑瓷器。  
银时不懂什么叫被造，只知道虚对他很好，所以他无法拒绝虚的要求，他一向是他得意的弟子。何况只是爱，自己喜欢他，那么爱也应当没有分别。  
所以他决定爱虚。

开始虚只是亲吻他头顶的发旋，在每个清晨吻他的脸颊，不经意触碰他的身体。  
银时照单全收，他喜欢靠近虚，信任虚，身体接触使他安心，提醒他自己并非孤身一人。只是若反抗，也会得到虚冷冰冰的一句，听话。  
每当这时，银时总会想起他们相遇那天脚下被自己踩踏的冰雪，冷到自己的脚没了知觉，像虚不经意露出的细长蛇身，滑腻腻，冰冰凉。  
听话。银时在标题为“如何爱虚”的议题下细细记录。爱虚意味着听他的话话，信任他，不要反抗……  
直到他十四岁生日，虚粗暴地撕开他的外衣，将他压在平日里用餐的矮几上。  
银时不明白虚要做什么，只知道痛。被虚吮吸的嘴唇痛，被他布满茧的双手粗暴揉捏的皮肤痛，被他硬挺的下身顶住的地方也痛。  
他下意识反抗，虚冰冷的身体像保鲜膜封住他，密密裹住14岁的鲜活身体和虚对他浩大无垠永生不灭的爱，这爱让银时痛得流泪。  
不要。他无声地拒绝，可是虚并没有停下。  
听话。虚以从未有过的温柔吻去银时的眼泪，轻轻抚摸银时柔软蓬松的卷发。和爱的人做这件事是快乐的。  
虚冰凉的体温传递给银时，冻僵了少年人灵活的关节和手脚，他感觉自己正在失去身体的掌控权。  
爱虚这件事毋庸置疑，可他不知道这份爱这么沉重，居然要以痛苦为药引，自己作最红的血献祭神圣爱神阿佛洛狄忒，他的老师，他的造物者，他的神，将里里外外都剖出双手奉上。  
虚草草润滑便直接进入银时稚嫩紧窄的身体，生生将他的身体劈成两半。  
银时感到自己在流血，他感到世界在他周围逐渐收紧，过于困难的呼吸让他越来越轻盈，意识稀薄。他每每回忆起十四岁的第一天，总是习惯性灵魂出窍，仿佛肉体的痛将灵魂逼出体外，无处可归，只能漂浮于木屋的天花板，看虚将他正面做完再粗暴翻面，来来回回用“爱是忍耐”的漆黑谎言填满他的大脑，满满用滚烫精//液填满他裂开的身体。  
虚身着黑色浴衣，撕开银时的白色浴衣，白色内裤，撕开皮肤苍白的白色小孩。漂浮于空中的银时觉得自己在一点一点被染成虚的颜色。  
虚拥抱银时，像黑雨落进白雪地。  
虚每次进入他体内都将他的颜色加深，白色灵魂自此失去了居所，只能游荡。  
剩下的银时决定要更加爱老师。如果和爱的人做这件事就不痛苦，那么他决定更加爱老师，就像老师爱他，爱到必须进入他的身体，爱到占据他的思想，爱到夺取他的语言。  
坂田银时从那天起失去了语言，只理解老师教授的应当。  
“你该爱我。”  
“如果爱死去，和它一起死；  
如果爱活着，和它一起活。  
在死与活之间沉默，爱不接受旁观者。”  
爱不接受旁观者。银时在心里翻来覆去咀嚼这话。那么我要和老师对我的爱一起活着。  
爱是应当接受老师对自己的爱，爱是应当张开双腿让老师射进自己的身体，爱是应当在老师想要吻自己的时候乖乖张开嘴，爱是默念背诵自己完全属于老师，爱是编制被凌辱的爱之梦，美美地陷入其中永不醒来。  
于是在下一次，下下一次，虚再次开始亲吻银时纤细的脖颈，柔软的小腹，粉色的性器时，他顺从地迎合老师的动作，努力吞吐老师坚硬粗大的阴茎，然后接纳它在自己体内抽插释放。  
老师快乐他就快乐，快乐真简单，甚至不需要想，只要做。  
爱是多么美，做爱是多么快乐。

银时的生活是如此单纯。除了爱老师别无他想。  
直到他的裂缝被高杉晋助窥见。  
初秋的午后，他低低吼别碰我。他总是梦见十四岁的第一天，自己开始说服自己的那天。  
梦境泄露他的慌乱。不该。不该不愿被老师触碰。  
烦躁让他随口扯了理由溜出教室，来到实验楼。他惯于扮演油滑角色，于是轻佻地从高杉口袋里摸出烟，抓住他的手点烟。  
高杉的手很温暖，比虚温暖。  
他们跳出窗口，在墙角对视傻笑；他们溜进美术教室，在阳光下接吻。  
银时第一次被别人征求意见，在接吻这件事。  
你想接吻吗？高杉绿色的眼睛看着他，真诚一览无余。  
浑浊又肮脏的他突然失去语言能力。他不知道该怎么回答。  
这是一个问句。他想。难道我拥有了选择的权利？难道我可以和别的人接吻？  
过了好久，曼珠沙华从冰雪中发芽，白色小孩回答道，好。  
银时轻轻点头，接受那除了温柔一无所有的吻。  
高杉抱住他，白色小孩几乎以为自己回到了来的地方。  
直到下课铃响起。  
下节日本史。高杉答道。  
啊。日本史，是老师的课。黑色身影将他从身体中推开，将高杉推开。  
走吧。银时不知对谁说。

后来高杉带他去了通风口，那个脱离一切的地方。  
他对这样的感情陌生，对自己陌生，对一切陌生，对和自己不讨厌的人一起逃离这世界陌生。可是白色小孩这阵子常常出现。他不再沉默地漂浮在天花板，他只是坐在自己身边，翻来覆去地询问自己。  
你喜欢他啊？  
喜欢。喜欢是什么？老师没有教过，他也不会。  
可是当高杉问自己，可不可以吻你，银时好像隐隐抓住了那条红色的线。  
他又听到熟悉的问句。你喜欢他啊？  
你喜欢他啊？  
是的。他听到自己回答。如果喜欢的意思是想要呆在一起不会痛，拥抱他也不会痛，做值日上课都会想到他也不会痛的话，那么他喜欢高杉。  
老师只说不可以爱上其他人。那么喜欢呢？喜欢应当不触犯老师的规定。银时想。可他感到愧疚，对老师的愧疚，像偷偷背着老师与他人偷情。  
可是高杉像磁石，牢牢吸引银时。他像第一次尝试毒品的人，对高杉无可救药地上瘾，对和他一起的快乐上瘾，对没有老师伏在自己身上的轻松感上瘾。  
他们在电影院接吻，银时放纵自己躺在高杉肩上，做一个注定会醒的梦。  
哑女是他，早被教导什么是爱的他无法再表达已被钉在板上的既定事实，可高杉透过裂缝看到了他，脆弱的他，想要自由的他。  
原来单单被看见是这么快乐的事。  
他偷偷用余光看高杉的脸，想要记住时常满怀温柔的绿色双眸，想印刻只属于他的记忆，在混乱的大脑里独独开辟出安放它的角落。  
银时成功了。  
他看着眼前的虚。彼时他刚刚安放好雪白的记忆。  
虚又是一身黑，血红的领带让他想起十四岁的第一天自己流下的血。他看着虚的双眼，注视着高杉的血红双眼里面露出了他熟悉的暴戾——虚杀掉他喜欢过头的兔子时也是这眼神，俯视一切的眼神，邪恶混乱的动机。  
银时马上知道一切都被打断打死。  
白色小孩再次失重，飘飘悠悠，这辈子也没法落地。  
银时抓着冰冷滑腻的老师的手，和高杉说再见。  
“要用怀念爱我。  
那时我终将活过。“  
他这么写道，把纸条偷摸塞进高杉书包里。  
然后走进没有黎明的永夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前的note：  
> 写完了，希望虚厨不要骂我，因为我知道虚在里面是个pua高手还是个彻底的坏人。希望没有雷到大家。
> 
> 同样，诗句来自《致未来的诗人》塞努尔达
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


	5. 我读我自己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以忽略不看！可以忽略不看！可以忽略不看！  
> 是我自己对文章的阅读理解（？）

反正没人写，干脆我来阅读理解我自己的【睡着的雪】好了。记一下我埋的梗和各种奇怪的涵义。  
1.睡着的雪  
这是银时，应该挺明显了吧。雪呼应他洁白的灵魂，被虚强//奸那天永远留在那天的“白色小孩”，一部分的他死去了，他被虚染黑，被剥夺对“爱”的释义，强迫自己爱上虚。  
其实银时一直纯洁无暇，高杉看到的真正的他就是这样的，像雪一样洁白。但同时融化后就消失不见，暗示被虚带走。  
很生硬我知道。我在文里狂Q雪这个意象（草），感受到菜鸡想要变强的心了吗。  
2.虚黑色的衣服和红色领带  
黑色与白色形成强烈对比，代表深沉，压迫，沉重，神秘，无情，是白色的对比色。其实他对银时的感情并无法称之为爱，顶多算是占有欲，他把捡到银时这件事赋予了过多的意义（我只说这篇文，原著里的确意义重大），因而只想让银时成为他的附属品，想用自己的思想来代替银时的思想，让他只爱自己。  
红色的领带代表欲望，他对银时的性//欲。  
3.“你想要接吻吗？”  
我想了好久怎么让高杉显得有礼貌，但又不能ooc，最终选了这个问句，候选者包括“来接吻吗？”←这个太轻佻，“接吻吗？”←这个很cool，但也显得随便，最后还是决定让高杉主语带着问吧，好歹庄重点。  
其实高杉应该是直接亲的典范人物，但是为了和虚形成对比，他必须礼貌，尊重银时的意愿，否则在银时这里和虚没有区别。  
这是银时被独立看待为一个个体的重要时刻，虚非常地不尊重他，根本没把他当一个有自我意志的人看待，所以高杉在这件事上尊重他的意愿，他有权拒绝，当然不会拒绝，拒绝我就没得写了。  
4.《水形物语》  
我和前任看的第一部电影（夹带私货了），里面的哑女对应被虚夺走语言的银时。虚教他爱是什么，其实算变相灌输扭曲观念，并以此来控制他。  
银时和哑女一样是“不完整”的，因为他不会爱人，会的只是扭曲的服从和自我麻痹，直到遇见高杉他才有点明白“爱”，我为了区别于虚用了“喜欢”，他首次明白爱不该是痛苦的，无视他意愿的。  
“爱的本质一说出全变质。”我是在内涵虚。其实他不配说爱。  
然后，这片子真的全程都很昏暗，很适合谈情说爱，为了写这文我还重温了一遍……  
5.银时看见的木雕照片  
耶稣和圣约翰，他们既是师生，也是兄弟，同时是人与神的关系。  
当然我主要用了师生和人与神，虚塑造了他的世界观，相当于神。  
你看这个照片，这也太gay了吧？我是在一本叫《图像与激情——视觉艺术中的同行情爱史》里看到的，里面基本就明示了耶稣和圣约翰的关系，感兴趣可以看，豆瓣有翻译。

最后就是，我脑子里的东西写出来就马上变烂，剧情伏笔意象一塌糊涂，我真的佛了。其实我还挺喜欢在文里夹带私货的，不过很容易ooc，这篇就集中diss虚同志极度patriarchy的行为，赞美高杉同学和银时同学的美好爱情（我在说瘠薄？）。

完。


End file.
